


there's nothing in this world i would rather do, but you

by wcdewilsonn (oceanboys)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: (dghsd shut up about those tags fsfdf), (kind of lmao), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jim, Bottom Kirk, Choking, Come Eating, Cum Eating, Deepthroating, M/M, McSpirk - Freeform, Mind Links, Mind Meld, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top McCoy, Top Spock, Triumvirate, Wet Dream, breath play, erotic asphyxiation, top Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanboys/pseuds/wcdewilsonn
Summary: Jim's squirming, panting. His sleeping face flickers with lust, eyebrows furrowing and biting his lip, a soft moan escaping. Even without their bond and mind link, it's not hard to guess what the blonde bombshell is dreaming of.Jim has a wet dream. Spock and Bones help out.





	there's nothing in this world i would rather do, but you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this is a purely porny fic that I came up with (and wrote) while listening to Akua Naru's _"Poetry: how does it feel",_ from her album, _The Journey Aflame._ It's suuuch a sexy and sensual song, so I would really recommend listening to it. I took the general feel of the song and it's lyrics and used them to inspire me in this fic, so I hope that you all enjoy!! As per usual, like all my fanfics, this fic has not been beta read, so any mistakes are my own. I *am* looking for a beta reader for future fics, however ;)
> 
> Akua Naru's [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8XQVU85mNnk) \+ the [Genius Lyrics.](https://genius.com/Akua-naru-poetry-how-does-it-feel-lyrics)

Someone is moving incessantly in the bed, a continuous shifting that’s woken Leonard up. He resists the urge to snarl, for all he knows, it’s Jim having another nightmare, or Spock _trying_ to carefully get up to meditate or something, seeing as the Vulcan needs less sleep then he and Jim combined. He sighs, rolling his eyes behind his closed lids, and turns over to see who is causing the commotion. Spock’s awake, and looks right at him, but it’s not his Vulcan lover who is the culprit.

 

Jim's squirming, panting. His sleeping face flickers with lust, eyebrows furrowing and biting his lip, a soft moan escaping. Even without their bond and mind link, it's not hard to guess what the blonde bombshell is dreaming of, especially when Jim shifts forward enough and his thick, heavy cock presses against Leonard’s thigh. Leonard’s surprised; Jim’s never had a wet dream before, nor has Leonard, and of course Spock, with his Vulcan disipline, would never be caught in such a compromising position. Leonard exchanges another look with Spock, the Vulcan raising an eyebrow, and he grins.

 

They both had assumed that Jim would be absolutely exhausted after their tryst hours before, where Leonard had rimmed Jim raw while Spock held the blonde down, stuffed into his mouth. Before that, Leonard had pushed his cock down into Jim’s throat, a hand gripping his hair, shoving the younger man down, down, down until his cock hit the back of Jim’s palette. Once Jim had been reduced to a whimpering mess, begging for Leonard to stop rimming him and continue all at once, Spock had sunk in slowly, progressively, the rimjob having opened Jim up enough that he could safely fuck his Captain while still providing a burn and twinge in the man’s ass that left him breathless. Jim had almost blacked out when he came, and they _thought_ it had been enough to keep Jim sleeping for a full eight hours, for once.

 

Evidently not.

 

The kid’s got so much excess energy – getting Jim to sleep longer than a three or four hour period is difficult, impossible even, without completely exhausting him. He’s also a sexual menace; Jim can go three plus rounds before he’s even close to tired or spent, and the best way of cutting down those massive bursts of energy is to drag his release out, keep him on edge and energised for as long as possible before letting him cum. Not that this makes him an inconsiderate or demanding lover, on the contrary, Jim with flat out refuse to have sex (or, rather, go for another round of sex) if he believes that Leonard and Spock are too tired for it. Nevertheless…

 

Jim moans again, louder this time, a higher-pitch than his previous vocalisations. He presses against Leonard’s thigh once more, grinding his cock against it, shuddering at the friction. Leonard huffs, brushing Jim’s sweaty hair out of his eyes, and catches Spock’s eyes, gesturing at the squirming mess of lust between them. Spock inclines his head, his mouth twitching, and they both shuffle forward, pressing Jim between them, leaving no space. Spock curls around Jim, sucking and biting up his neck, grinding what will be his own filling erection against Jim’s ass, hands sliding down to grip Jim’s thigh hard enough to leave bruises. Leonard, in the meantime, slides down the bed, and slips Jim’s hard cock into his mouth, pulling up to tongue and suck at the head. The volume of Jim’s moans and cries grows, though he doesn’t wake up. Leonard rolls his eyes, again, and pokes at Spock, getting him to switch sides, so that he has easier access to Jim’s ass. After all, if he’s going to drag this out…

 

Jim’s probably going to wake up soon, he thinks, as Spock passes the lube over. Slicking up three fingers, he slides two inside, where Jim is still wet, open, and sticky from earlier. Leonard muffles his own groan at the thought of tonguing Jim’s hole now, when Spock’s come will come leaking out, exploding onto his taste buds. His own cock throbs. Leonard ignores it, keeps thrusting and playing with Jim’s hole as he watches Spock watch him, Spock leaving bruises and wet skin all around Jim’s neck and chest, pinching and lapping at Jim’s nipples, his own hands dipping between Jim’s plump, pink lips. Not enough to impede his breathing, not yet, not while he’s asleep, but just enough that the continuous lewd noises that are pouring out of Jim’s mouth muffle, slightly. He can feel Jim stir, the eyes under his lids jumping around rapidly, his face turning less lax and more defined in features. Through the bond, too, they both can feel Jim’s consciousness rousing, awareness rising, and his side of the bond begins to hum, in a way.

 

Good. This’ll be more fun with Jim actively reacting to them taking him apart, and fucking him senseless.

 

He spreads his fingers, slipping down further behind Jim, and uses one hand to spread his ass. Jim’s hole is fluttering, and in the dim light of their shared quarters, he can see the red, puffy slickness of its furrowed shape, twitching to be filled. Leonard moans again, leaning in to suck at the sensitive hole, a drip of cum landing onto his tongue as he pushes in past his fingers, licking and slurping at the stretched muscle. Above him, he can feel Jim whimper and mewl, body shivering, a breathy chorus of “ah, ah, ah!” spilling out into the warm air of their quarters. Spock’s hand dips down from Jim’s nipples and past his cock, pressing Leonard hard against Jim’s hole before finally sliding back around to thumb at the head of his cock, making him gasp in a sharp, high sound.

 

“F-fuck, Bones?” comes the sleepy, fucked-out cry, and Leonard rumbles deep in his chest, electing another gasp from above, silenced quickly by what he assumes is Spock either kissing him or shoving fingers down Jim’s throat again. Leonard hums and sucks hard, slipping a third finger into Jim as he licks at the globs of cum and lube that rush out to meet him, Jim’s whines and moans muffled by whatever is keeping his mouth occupied.

 

Once he’s satisfied that Jim’s asshole has been stretched out enough – not that he particularly needed it beforehand, but he does like the pained moans that rush out of Jim, even as the blonde pushes back against Leonard’s fingers and tongue – he shimmies back up against Jim’s back, and bites down on the man’s neck, sucking a bruise. Jim’s covered in dark marks, most of which are going to last for days, the man slurping at the four fingers Spock’s got shoved in his gob. Leonard catches Spock’s eye, again, and grins, feral and dangerous, and thrusts into Jim until his balls slap against Jim’s soft, plump ass. The man in question mewls, thrusting back and squirming, head flung back. Spock doesn’t seem to mind that Jim’s just wrenched his head off the sensitive fingers he had previously been sucking, and instead clamps one hand around Jim’s throat, the other scratching at his chest.

 

“Please,” the noise is raspy and quiet, Jim’s eyes closed, and Leonard’s not sure if it’s directed at him or Spock, but they both respond to him anyway; Leonard thrusts in and out at a harsh pace, Spock by squeezing carefully on Jim’s already bruised throat. “Fuck, fuck, yes, c’mon, please!”

 

Jim _loves_ it, loves being fucked raw and hard, having his breath cut short and his throat gripped; loves he hard and harsh hand pumping at his cock and the feel of his oversensitive hole being used, his body aching and painful and pleased all at once. He can feel Spock’s quiet burning desire through the bond, the intense way his Vulcan lover gazes at him, watching him intently like he’s a strange experiment in the labs, or a truly fascinating reading from his station on the bridge. And Leonard, he doesn’t need to project anything from his end of the bond, he’s loud enough as it is, murmuring darkly in Jim’s ear, sweet, dirty promises that make both his cock and the hairs on his arms stand. He shivers, pulling a groan from Leonard, earning him a nip at his ear.

 

“Look at you,” Leonard grinds his cock into Jim’s ass, the tip catching on his prostate. “Greedy, wanton little thing, begging to be fucked open by us, until your hole is just _dripping_ with it.” Jim moans again, twisting in Spock’s hold on his throat. “Oh, do you like that, Darlin’? Like the idea of being used until you’re nothing but a fucked out mess, just a wet hole for us to push into?”

 

Jim nods, mouth gaping and wet. “Please…”

 

Leonard laughs, and pushes forward so that Jim goes sliding against Spock’s front, the Vulcan releasing his grip on Jim’s throat, instead moving to sling Jim’s leg up onto his waist and drag the pads of one finger around where the two other men are connected, making them both groan at the contact. Spock’s eyes flick up, watching them both intently, but stays quiet – as he always does, lets Leonard talk for both of them, let’s the bond project whatever lust and desire he feels towards Jim, towards Leonard, at them. He does, however, growl low and deep when Jim hurls an image at them both – on his knees sucking Spock’s cock down deep while Leonard continues to pummel into him from behind, and the unspoken request excites and arouses them all.

 

Leonard doesn’t even have to ask Spock if he wants it – the Vulcan is already moving, shifting from beside Jim to the top of the bed, resting on the back of his legs, a hand already braced in Jim’s golden hair. Leonard rearranges himself next, pulling Jim along with him, and soon they’re batting their lover between both of them, Jim’s long and luxurious moans muffled, a slight gagging sound emitting from where he’s being facefucked by Spock, pushed even further down by Leonard’s pounding thrusts. The blonde is shivering constantly now, a massive ball of energy and arousal, every movement and shift met with a moan, mewl, or whimper that vibrates against Spock, making him moan softly in return.

 

Leonard can feel his orgasm rushing towards him, already, so soon. His partners aren’t far behind – Jim’s been on edge since the beginning, and he’s likely to go off like a cracker after they finish, and through their bond he can feel how close Spock is, can see the green flush that travels from the tips of his ears, to his cheeks, and all the way down his chest. He leans forward, squashing Jim against them, and licks into Spock’s panting mouth, sharing a lewd kiss between the two, before Jim’s fluttering and squeezing hole finally sends him over the edge. One, two, three thrusts, and he comes, bending forward and down to grind into Jim’s ass and bite down on the back of his neck, sucking one last, dark mark into sweaty skin.

 

Spock follows him next, the rush of it all plundering through the bond, sparkling and crackling, a rush of semen flooding Jim’s stretched mouth, shuddering as the man beneath him swallows it all, moaning greedily at the taste of it.

 

Jim pulls off when Spock is finally spent, wiping a hand over his mouth. “God, please, can I…?” His cock is still rock hard, a ruddy colour all the way down to his balls and curling pubes, leaking precum constantly. Leonard pulls him to his chest, kissing his shoulder, neck, and ear, Spock sliding forward to do the same, trapping Jim in their close embrace. Leonard wraps a hand around Jim’s cock, Spock’s overlaying it, and they jerk him off together, Jim moaning all the louder for it.

 

“Come f’r us, Darlin’,” he murmurs, tugging Jim’s ear with his teeth. “Come nice an’ hard, and then you get to lick it all up afterwards, like the little cumslut you are.”

 

Jim’s moan breaks into a high whimper, hips stuttering into their combined hands, his own gripping Spock’s biceps, squeezing, leaving his own bruises for later. A breath from Spock. “ _Now_ , James.”

 

Jim’s orgasm tears through him, leaving him wrecked and shaking and exhausted. He licks the dollops of cum from Spock and Leonard’s fingers, even when they return to his mouth clean, before he follows them down onto the mattress, cradled against their bodies. He feels warm, safe, and sated; bone-deep exhausted in a way that he _knows_ is going to make his two boyfriend’s smug.

 

“You did so well, sweat’art,” comes the soft cooing from Bones. “So beautiful, so sexy. Our perfect little darlin’.”

 

Jim smiles. Bones’ southern drawl always becomes more pronounced when they fuck, and afterwards. He turns his head, nuzzling into Bones’ neck, before turning back and rubbing his nose against Spock, too tired to respond verbally. He sends a wave of love and affection through the bond, and knows immediately when it’s registered by the other two, their arms simultaneously tightening against him, pulling him even closer.

 

“’M tired,” he mumbles, earning a huff from Bones, and a not-smile from Spock.

 

“Good, I’d be worried if you weren’t, after all that,” Leonard tucks a strand of sweaty, blonde hair out of his face, before trailing his fingers up one of Spock’s ears, watching as Spock’s eyes dance with mirth. “Go to sleep, Jim. You’ve still got to wake up early tomorrow.”

 

Jim smiles, a content hum the only response to Leonard’s statement, and slowly falls back asleep, his bondmates following closely behind, lulled by the promise of pleasant drea

**Author's Note:**

> Eeep !! Porn is not my forte, but I hope you all enjoyed it regardless !!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed and loved -- so please! Drop one by! It lets me know that I should continue writing. Come and visit me at my [tumblr](http://www.gayspocks.tumblr.com), I adore new followers and friends :)


End file.
